The present invention relates to a vise for clamping two works to be machined, which is equipped in a turntable or a movable table of a machine tool.
Conventionally, in a manufacturing operation of a body of an air-selector valve, one surface of a rectangular parallelpiped material made from aluminum-alloy is milled by a milling cutter to form a reference surface. Then, a port for inserting a valve body is formed parallel to the reference surface by a lathe or the like, and then, a plurality of works, i.e., said bodies, are set on a table by fitting said ports thereof on vertical pins, i.e., jigs, on the table and clamping the works by means of flat bars. However, in this case, the setting position of each work must be changed after each machinging of the surface. Therefore, the operations for changing the positions are labourious, and the clamping forces against the works may become irregular.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a vise, wherein two works can be securely clamped by one bolt and can be adjusted to securely clamp two works having different thicknesses.
According to the invention, a vise for clamping two woks comprises a vise body having a groove of T-shaped section and first and second reference surfaces perpendicular to the groove; a pair of movable members fitted in said T-shaped groove between said first and second reference surfaces, having clamping surfaces opposed to said reference surfaces, respectively, and provided at the rear sides opposite to said clamping surfaces with inclined surfaces inclined to converge toward the T-shaped groove; a wedge fitted between said inclined surfaces; a block slidably and disengageably fitted in the T-shaped groove between said movable members; and a bolt connecting said wedge and the block for for forcing the wedge toward the block.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.